High-energy neutrons lose energy in materials mainly through collisions with silicon nuclei that lead to a chain of secondary reactions. These reactions deposit a dense track of electron-hole pairs as they pass through a p-n junction. Some of the deposited charge will recombine, and some will be collected at the junction contacts. When a particle strikes a sensitive region of a latch, the charge that accumulates could exceed the minimum charge that is needed to “flip” the value stored on the latch, resulting in a soft error.
The smallest charge that results in a soft error is called the critical charge of the latch. The rate at which soft errors occur (SER) is typically expressed in terms of failures in time (FIT).
A common source of soft errors are alpha particles which may be emitted by trace amounts of radioactive isotopes present in packing materials of integrated circuits. “Bump” material used in flip-chip packaging techniques has also been identified as a possible source of alpha particles.
Other sources of soft errors include high-energy cosmic rays and solar particles. High-energy cosmic rays and solar particles react with the upper atmosphere generating high-energy protons and neutrons that shower to the earth. Neutrons can be particularly troublesome as they can penetrate most man-made construction (a neutron can easily pass through five feet of concrete). This effect varies with both latitude and altitude. In London, the effect is two times worse than on the equator. In Denver, Colo. with its mile-high altitude, the effect is three times worse than at sea-level San Francisco. In a commercial airplane, the effect can be 100–800 times worse than at sea-level.
Radiation induced soft errors are becoming one of the main contributors to failure rates in microprocessors and other complex ICs (integrated circuits). Several approaches have been suggested to reduce this type of failure. Adding ECC (Error Correction Code) or parity in data paths approaches this problem from an architectural level. Adding ECC or parity in data paths can be complex and costly.
At the circuit level, SER may be reduced by increasing the ratio of capacitance created by oxides to the capacitance created by p/n junctions. The capacitance in a latch, among other types, includes capacitance created by p/n junctions and capacitance created by oxides. Since electron/hole pairs are created as high-energy neutrons pass through a p/n junction, a reduction in the area of p/n junctions in a latch typically decreases the SER. Significant numbers of electron/hole pairs are not created when high-energy neutrons pass through oxides. As a result, the SER may typically be reduced by increasing the ratio of oxide capacitance to p/n junction capacitance in a SRAM cell.
There is a need in the art to reduce the SER in latches. An embodiment of this invention reduces the SER in latches while adding as few as two additional transistors.